When Boy Meets Boy
by MagicHalo
Summary: My attempt at trying the 100 Themes Challenge. A collection of stories where two beings meet and they see where things are heading for them. Mostly fluffy, and drabble. As title implies, it's SLASH, so read if you favour. Full summary inside
1. 1 Introduction

**Hey BTR fandom. This is my attempt of doing a 100 Themes Challenge. This is only because I want to write but not as much as my other stories. These will only be short chapters but my concept will be a slightly bit changed, I think.**

**Anyways, this idea was inspired by another BTR writing author that did a 100 themes challenge, and I don't really work well with oneshots. So for this challenge, I've decided to make 6 multi-chapter stories for each BTR slash pairing using the themes as next chapters of the story. So it's like, I have a Kames story that will develop throughout the challenge, so it's not a bunch of oneshots, but multi chapters that scatter throughout the 100 theme range. If it's confusing, just wait until I've gotten more chapters up, I think that'll clear things up a bit.**

**I don't have a solid understanding of what each pairings backgroud story is, I'm making it up as I go, but the new chapters to which story will be outlined with the pairing next to the title. So it's like the next chapter for this Kames, won't happen until maybe chapter 7 or so. Don't worry, these are short and easy to read, cuz I don't feel like writing as much so far. **

**But I hope this is good, wish me luck for the challenge =D**

**Summary (Kames)**: The moment where a boy meets another at the local supermarket. It so happens they're neighbours and sparks seem to fly between them. Let's see where this encounter leads them to now**  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 1. Introduction (Kames)  
><em>

In a small little town, where a nature of icy cold and snow governed the land, a tale of a boy meets boy arises, when a new family moves into the neighbourhood. One family consisted of a mother, and her two children, a sixteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl. The boys name was Kendall, and his younger, annoying sister was Katie. And they were like any other ordinary family, but they struggled with a few money problems, so Kendall often raises his own money by working at the local supermarket, just to relieve the stress off his already hard working mother.

Then, the new family that moved in, it was also the nuclear family. A couple with a sixteen year old son names James Diamond. He was a bright young boy with dreams ahead of him, but never feared looking back for the simple memories. He was down to earth to a point that he was admired for who he was and what he was proud to become.

One day, when the new neighbours had settled and the Knights had wanted to introduce themselves, well Kendall and Katie didn't really care, it was just Mrs Knight, she had already made a friend in James' mother, and the two were tight, as if they were not friends anew, but friends rekindled. And well, being the new kid and all, he was optimised to meet up with another person that he could call his friend. He was ecstatic to hear that Mrs Knight had a son, but he's never seen him before. It'd be weird to ask that he would come over to visit one time, so he didn't really paid attention to it. Besides, he could get all the friends he wanted when he went to school.

Days passed, and neither did Kendall and James meet up or even knew the other existed for as long as they were able to be close to each other. In that time, Mrs Knight had gotten herself a waitress job to assist with the bills and her debt. But here is where the complication lies. If she has to work endless shift, with the same going for Kendall, who was going to look after poor Katie? She was not grown up enough to even be considered old enough to live by herself. She'd probably trash the place. As the idea popped in her head, she wandered to the Diamond household.

"Oh, Mrs Knight. Sorry, my mom's not in right now." James answered the door, slightly happy to see her. Ever since she and his mom have been friends, she's acted like a close aunt to him.

"Oh that's okay. I didn't mean to look for her, actually I needed to see you."

"Me?" James pointed to himself, as he backed inside to let Mrs Knight in, but she refused. It was a quick request.

"Yes. I have a waitress job I need to go to, and Katie's older brother has work he needs to go to as well. So I was wondering, if it's not a bother, that you would babysit Katie for us?" She had a pleading spark in her eyes, and James couldn't flat out refuse something like that for her loving aunt.

"Oh, well I'll be happy to babysit Katie for you." James reassured her with his worthy smile. She even grew happy herself.

"Wonderful, thank you James. Come over at around 6 and I'll tell you what you need to know. Okay, thank you again," She said hastily before leaving to return. James wasn't even wondering about that he was about to enter the Knight household, probably have forgotten that they had a kid his age that he could hang out with just around the neighbourhood.

But he was just happy to help out Mrs Knight. So he couldn't wait to babysit Katie. Hopefully she isn't a pain that'll made James regret his choice.

–

Near 6, just before, Kendall was getting ready for his shift at the supermarket, and Mrs Knight was getting dressed up for her waitress job. And Katie was planted in front of the couch, watching TV while doing her homework at the same time. Though more TV watching than her homework.

Kendall hopped down the steps, grabbed his lucky beanie and shouted out that he was leaving for work.

"Mom, Katie, I'm off for work. I'll be back soon," Kendall called as he walked out, wasn't really caring with what they had to say to that. Usually it's just an 'Okay' so he just assumed it was that. Just as he made a good time with his journey, James had walked across from his house to the Knight's household and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Katie yelled for her mom and went to answer the door. James was good at appearances so he was acting like a charming, responsible boy when he was greeted at the door. But Katie just rolled her eyes, knowing that her mom still didn't trust her to live by herself and got her a babysitter. She was not a baby after all.

"Mom, the babysitter's here!" Katie yelled as she rolled her eyes and returned to her work. Mrs Knight was just removing dinner out of the oven, before preparing herself, ready to leave, just before telling James everything he needed to know.

"Okay, James, nice to see you. Here's what you need to know: dinner's on the counter top cooling, just let Katie eat when she wants but not too late. Don't let her out, or do anything irresponsible, and if you need to, contact numbers are on the fridge, including mine. Now her brother should be home at around 9 so you can leave then." Mrs Knight instructed before letting James get settled inside the house. She kissed Katie on the top of her head.

"And Katie, you behave, listen to what James says, and don't give him too much of a hassle that you do to your brother."

"Fine!" Katie said a bit annoyed at her mom, but knew it wasn't going to stop anyways.

"Okay, I'm off. Have fun you two." She left in a hurry, like she was a woman of importance and the door slammed with a shut. James turned back to Katie, to see what she was up to.

"So, Katie. I'm James, nice to meet you," James stated, and Katie didn't spend much attention to him, just threw her hand back to meet James' handshake that she just knew he was doing, before turning back to her work.

"Um, you need help with your homework?"

"No thanks, I'm all good," Katie dismissed James off and things grew eerily quiet. Only two sentences and James knew he was on rocky grounds with her.

"Okay, so are you hungry? Or do you want to do something? Or.." James just basically spitballed, trying to break some tension between the two of them.

"Look, James. I'm a grown up person already, and I question why my mom would get me a babysitter for. So really, you could just go home if you want, I won't tell her anything." Katie didn't even meet his eyes to say what was on her mind.

"O-Oh kay, but I promised your mom I would stay here, and I'll take you up on that you are a grown up girl that can take care of herself. So, I can't leave, and you can't really make me." James said sternly, trying to show dominion over Katie.

"Ugh, fine." Katie just gave up on her work anyways, and sat next to James on the couch, watching whatever was on TV. It was spongebob, an old past time favourite, "But you are a grown up person yourself, and you have freedom of choice, so if you need to go anywhere, I ain't gonna stop you. So, you have anything to do?" James was about to refuse until his phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out of his pants and saw the text he got.

"Speaking of which, my mom said I need to pass by the store for some groceries," James thought as he read the text. Pocketing his phone, he realised he had somewhere to go. But he wasn't going to drop his duties as a babysitter, so he decided just to take Katie with him, "We're going to the supermarket."

"Okay, super. Swing by my brother's store and I can ruin his work like I do at home," Katie said deviously, and James laughed at her like it was normal for sibling rivalry.

"Now now, don't need to be mean to your brother. But let's get going anyways," James said, waiting for Katie to wear her jacket and the two of them leaving to head off in the direction of the store.

–

Reaching the supermarket, the two entered the large building in the long walk through slush and snow. It wasn't very big, but for a small town like theirs, it was an important infrastructure.

"Okay, I guess I'll go hang out with my brother. You just come find me at the register when you're done," Katie stated and walked away, leaving James free to his doing.

"Er, o..kay," James didn't question it as he began shopping. First off, he needed bread.

Katie walked along the checkouts to see which one his brother was working at. At register 7, she skipped off to meet with him.

"Hey, big bro,"

"Katie? What are you doing here? Where's your babysitter?" Kendall asked, slightly mad that she was a bit disobedient, but he kind of expected it from her. Then again, if this was a good babysitter, then they wouldn't have let this happen.

"He needed to get some groceries so I agreed to go with him. Plus it gives me time to mess with you here, also." Katie stood in the little standing room that Kendall was behind, acting like a real bag boy that his brother seemed to fit the role, and sorta mocking him. Kendall just stared down at his sister and grinned cheekily before tickling the life out of her for teasing him and his job. It wasn't a busy day today so they were free to goof off a bit.

When James was just about ready to go to check out, he scanned for Katie, and where she should be. He's never met Katie's brother, or remember his name, let alone what he's going to look like. But he heard faint laughter and saw two people goofing off so he went to see what all the commotion was about. At the register, he saw Katie, that face he couldn't forget. And there was someone tickling her, and making her laugh crazily. And be still his heart, he was kinda cute.

A blonde, well blonde bits were sticking from underneath a beanie, was the victim. So, that was Katie's brother, was it? It was a hard resemblance to tell but it was there. Proceeding over to check out, he just acted casually, like any normal customer, unloading his purchases onto the conveyor belt and just waiting for the transaction.

"Oh, hey James." Katie said after Kendall stopped and scanned the items. It was then that Kendall followed where his sister was calling from. A tall, handsome man stood before Kendall, probably no different from him, but he was a breathtaking artwork. He had brown, soft, luscious hair and killer, piercing eyes that would've stunned Kendall had they made eye contact. Kendall had to keep his mind straight, and onto his work just to prevent his downfall.

"Er, Kendall, this is my babysitter, James." Katie mentioned as the two finally stopped to greet each other.

"So, you're Katie's brother? It's nice to meet you," James offered the same gesture as he gave Katie, but Kendall was taking it much differently than Katie had. He hesitated in stretching his hand out to shake it, all shaky and jittery but he got it there and he shook his hand. And what a soft, warm hand it was. It wasn't rough or callous, just smooth and silky, especially when their fingers weaved passed each other upon release.

"Likewise," Kendall said, before returning to work. Then, all was silent at that moment. That is, until Katie noticed the sparks that flew between the two.

"I'll leave you alone, big bro," Katie whispered to him, before fake walking away. Knowing him, she knew he didn't want her to leave, reassured as Kendall wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back in.

"Yeah, this is my sister, Katie. She can be a bit of a handful, but I hope you're up for the task." Kendall joked a bit, and to his surprise, James laughed. Not one of those serious, obnoxious laughs, but this was...flirty?

"I'm sure I'll do fine. If not, you can always help me." James always had his smile ready when he needed it, and it worked wonders when Kendall wanted to collapse on the floor. Keeping his mind one tracked, he finished ringing up James' items.

"That's 12.50, please." Kendall said, looking anywhere but at James.

"But the thing says 17." James saw and pointed out. Kendall sorta blushed because of what he was doing next.

"Er, well I'll give you my employee discount. Just as a payment type up front for babysitting my sister and all,"

"But, I'm not getting paid," James stated, and Kendall just argued with him.

"It's okay. Please, just take it."

"Oh, okay well that's so nice of you Kendall. Thank you so much," James complimented and handed him a twenty. Kendall finished the transaction and gave him his change, before just shoving his stuff in his hands.

"It's okay. Just get my sister home safely, and have fun with the rest of the night," Kendall ushered him out of the store. James just walked out with Katie, and gave one last word of thanks before leaving. Returning back to his post, Kendall just stood there, thinking about James. 'James' that word passing his lips was leaving him entranced. How did he not meet him after all this time, since he's been living in the neighbourhood. He was a bit stupid, wasn't he.

"Ahem," An elderly women coughed as Kendall snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Majikowski. Didn't see you there."

"Well, of course you didn't. Not with all that thinking you've got going on," She was a sweet women though, so she said it in a teasing fashion. Kendall chuckled it off.

"It was that boy, wasn't it? He's a sweet young lad," Mrs Majikowski raved on about James, and each compliment made it hard for Kendall not to fall for him.

"But, it was only an introduction. We haven't met yet." At least, not yet. And he's hoping they will.

**So, how was it? This idea was inspired by a book I'm reading. See, you never see as many slash fics turning out into public media. But this book is actually slash, I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day that slash would go hard covered, and now my love of reading has come =D Of course, that's not to say I don't love reading, that's why I fanfic =P**

**Anyways, next chapter is a Cargan, and the theme is 'Love' Ain't it sweet? Be sure to alert and review if you wanna see it =D  
><strong>


	2. 2 Love

**Hey, guys. Here's another update for the challenge. I got a lot of good reviews so that inspired me to write some more. I hope this one's good, it's the Cargan that you wanted XD**

**Anyways, just enjoy =D**

**Summary:** Logan was the anti-social, so why is he hanging out with the social party king? And what will happen when he falls for him too. Would this mean defying all that he is, just for this moment in time, that moment when he could say 'I fell in love'

**Oh, btw, speaking of 100 themes, did you get my concept from last chapter? If you didn't, it means that because it's a new pairing, it's a new story to tell, it has no connection to the others. You'd know which chapters connect to which story by the pairing that I'm talking about. Yeah, so this is a new story.  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 2. Love (Cargan)  
><em>

It was a funny thing, it was. To Logan that is, he queries what it means to feel 'love'. He constantly hears stories about two people finding love, usually in the strangest of places, and they experience a true love. What did it mean to find true love, and why 'true love', not just love. It was confusing indeed, and Logan's usually the smart one. Well, the smart one at school, which is where he is right about now.

Logan was making his way to Chemistry class, which was an adventure from one end of the school to the other. Going past numerous classrooms, past the lockers and the hallways, where the time of socialising is precious at this moment. But Logan didn't take it for granted, he was a bad socialist, and everyday he would just walk directly from class to class. Only sometimes, like at lunch, he'd sit with his friend, Kendall. But other than that, it was just a basic routine.

Speaking of socialising, as Logan was walking along the hallways, along came the school's party king, strutting his swagger down the corridor. Almost the entire population of the school knew who he was, and you'd be lucky enough that he would know your name. As a king, you'd know the only way you're party would be considered royalty is if the king showed up. And usually he does, the party king always shows up, regardless of party style. And also, like royalty, you'd be smart not to get in the way of his path. That's social suicide waiting to happen. So Logan moved to the side, not according to his will, but the wave of students pushed him back. When he saw who it was for, he just passed an eye roll and continued on his way.

Thinking about classes, he remembered that Carlos took chemistry along with him. But where Logan sat up nice and close to the board, Carlos stayed in the back, and when the teacher wasn't looking, he would sleep in class. Usually because of all the partying he does, it doesn't surprise him. Still, it's a mystery to Logan that he hasn't gotten to know the super party king yet. Almost everyone could tell you at least one fact about Carlos:

_How to describe Carlos Garcia? _

_Carlos is awesome!_

_He has 10 different leather jackets and 6 pairs of sunnies_

_I hear his swagger is insured for $10,000_

_I hear he does corndog commercials in England_

_One time, he met Nicole Scherzinger on a plane, and she told him he was cute_

_One time, Carlos punched me in the face...It. Was. Awesome!_

But never the less, Logan never got to know the real Carlos Garcia. He seemed like a boy, with lots of potential in his hands, but never the skill to act on it. That was the Carlos that interested him, but he's not afraid to meet up with the party king if that was what it took to meet up with Carlos.

Finally reaching the class right on the bell, he took his seat. But he decided to back up closer to the back, because he wanted to meet up with Carlos. What was it about him that made him seem so unapproachable. Pulling his books out and his pencil case, he awaited until Carlos made his grand entrance. Speaking of which, here he was.

"Hey, nerd. You're in my spot," Logan turned to see one of Carlos' cronies attacking him. But he stood his ground.

"Dude, there's plenty of good spots to go around. Go find one," Logan told off the guy with an assertiveness.

"Look, dude, you better move, or I'll move ya myself," He had a pissed off look on his face, and even thought about just grabbing Logan and throwing him out. But at the risk of getting caught by the teacher, he didn't. Well not only that, but Carlos had stopped him from doing anything and just told him to follow.

"Dude, just sit at the back with us. Leave him alone, he's free to sit where he wants," Carlos shoved the big guy out of Logan's space and looked back at Logan to see if he was okay.

"You didn't have to do that," Logan whispered, in the way that made it seem annoyed that he had to get help in a perfectly manageable situation. But Carlos just chuckled at him and his fake bravery, and even shot a wink at him before turning back to his desk. Logan was confused, did he really just.. wink at him? No, not Carlos. Heck, he didn't even know his name, than to think that Carlos... flirted with him?

Throughout the class, all Logan could think about was Carlos. How he plagued him, he couldn't even do the simplest chemical equation on his sheet. He was senselessly bored out of his mind, watching the teacher write notes on the board. Then he wondered if Carlos was sleeping, like he usually does. He turned around to where he last saw Carlos disappear to, but he wasn't there. Then where..? Logan turned behind him, and literally right behind him was the boy himself. His head was laid on his arm, and a pool of drool was falling from the corner of his mouth. Logan saw it, and inwardly thought it was kinda funny. Even... cute? Even in sweet slumber can the innocence of people be seen. And Logan thought it was a bit darling that Carlos slept snugly, even in such a weird and awkward position. Though it was a bit insulting that Carlos chose to sit behind Logan as to not get caught being asleep.

But he didn't care about that, because that meant he was closer to examine the boy himself, and whatever he needed to answer his curiosities. He seemed just like any normal teenager to him, like what made him feel higher than others, that he sits on a throne. He looks like a little boy, looking for friends to play with. And it did help that he looked kinda cute. His cheeks were starting to rose because of the slight heat, it was sightly. Okay, look away from Carlos and get these notes down before you get caught.

Logan had finished scribbling his scratchy notes just as the bell rang. And in that moment, Carlos woke up from his sleep. On a sleepy high, he barely got his eyes to open, and an immediate yawn exited his mouth. He wiped off the drool from his lips and grabbed his stuff when he got up to walk away to next period. Also, at that time, Logan was just about to leave his desk, and he bumped into the sleep walking Carlos, and his stuff flew in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, sorry," Carlos said through his sleep. He was fully awake now, and observed that he knocked Logan's stuff down. Accidentally, of course but he still felt a bit bad about it. He leaned down to pick up his sheets, helping Logan along with the process. And then, something happened. Like a magic touch of sorts.

Carlos reached for the last sheet, Logan reached for the last sheet, and as their hands touched, ever so briefly, they tilted their heads up, and their eyes met for that one moment right then and there. The thing that Logan was searching for in Carlos, he could see it in the pool of deep brown eyes. And if Logan didn't mistake that, he felt his heart start to flutter. His mouth felt dry, and he was speechless beyond everything. In this new light, he could see a better view of Carlos, a rare one to be discovered. He felt something at that moment, he couldn't describe it. Maybe because it's.. love? He's never known love, so if he's never known this feeling, then it had to be it. Logan fell in love.

"Eheh, I'm so sorry for knocking you over," Carlos spoke in a hush, lightening the tone for just a bit. Logan had to reply, and quickly.

"It's okay, Carlos. It's fine,"

"No, I still feel sorta bad," Carlos picked up the last sheet, and the two stood standing. He gave his pile to Logan, who didn't really care about it at the least, and just stuffed it into the wedge of his notebook. All he really wanted to do was keep on staring at Carlos. But this new light enveloping Carlos, the thing that made Logan see him that way, it was fading, until it was gone. And this boy wasn't Carlos, it was the party king, the guy that barely knew names.

"Well, why would you care. You don't even know me," Logan said sadly, before turning away. But he felt a hand tug at his arm, and he turned around.

"That's not true, Logan. I do know you," Carlos knew his name. Wow, that was something special. Logan was surprised for one, "And even if I don't, I'd want to." Carlos said sincerely, before giving him a warm smile. Logan was still a bit confused. Was this his Carlos, or the social Carlos? Wait, they were the same person though, why was Logan so worried about that for.

"Oh, well okay. Thanks again, Carlos. I'll see you around," Logan returned a smile, not as strong as Carlos' but it was a smile either way. He walked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. He felt kinda stupid, nearly fumbling with his thoughts because they were only filled with one thing. All things Carlos. And why was that...

He was in love.

**So, how is it? I know it's short, but like I said, this is only for the quick writing mood I feel occassionally. If I really wanted to write, I'd update my other stories XD But this is just occassionally, so you best alert to know when I'm in that mood.**

**Next one is Light, and I'm expecting a Jarlos for it. So if ya wanna see that, review/alert/fave. Or if you wanna exclusively read the Cargan/Kames then review a request, cuz after I get all 6 chapters up, I'll ask for which pairing is the most preferred so that'll be the next chapter, cuz I'm gonna have a hard time incorporating themes to chapters =P But I'll try my best. Anyways, hope you'll stick by me for the rest of it =D  
><strong>


	3. 3 Light

**Hey all. Another round of 100 Themes, with the third one ready to go. Actually I got the time to write this because I was playing nonstop and the battery nearly died XP, so as I wait for it to charge, I got ready to write this and now that I think of it, I think it turned out pretty well =D Now I'm going back to my game =P**

**Anyways, this is Jarlos. I love all you guys for the positive reviews I'm getting for my project so I appreciate you all. So here it goes =D**

**Summary: **Carlos was just another camper to the troop of kids. And James was just another scout leader, co-ordinating his kids. When the camper and scout finally meet each other, they fall for one another. This was more than just another Summer Camp.**  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 3. Light (Jarlos)  
><em>

There was something about it, something that made him seem so helpless under it's gaze. It was bright, and shone blindingly into my eyes. It made him cease all movement, until it started to grow brighter and brighter, drawing closer and closer. It was like finding sanctuary, that eternal bliss. It made him feel like he was lifting off the ground, and surrendered to some higher deity because it was powerful.

And that was until it escaped his sight and shone somewhere else. Here, in the murky, dark, cold forest was a camper by the name of Carlos. He was on a week long camp with his friends, and he was having a blast. Until he found himself where he was now. It was the starlit hike that they had after dinner, and Carlos, being the energetic one he is, was lost, astray from the pathway, into a labyrinth of dirt and leaves. And it didn't help that an uneasy fog covered the stars, and he was surrounded by a darkness once again.

In the blindness of the night, he held onto hope as a spotlight begun to shine high into the sky, creating a new moonlight essentially. This could've lead him to go even further into a tangle of vines and bark, or as a solution to his dead end dilemma. But what was the risk if he dived into the already risky. Carlos hitched up his backpack and held onto his lucky helmet. He ran, his boots trudging into mud and dirt, crunching the fragile flora that covered the tracks.

The more Carlos moved closer to it, the further the spotlight got away. Like a never ending search, it seemed pointless. Carlos didn't want to give up so easily, he was a strong character, he could do this. Otherwise, he'd be lost to the world, a thriving jungle boy finding civilisation. Of course though, that his troop would have to go out and look for him firstly. But still, at this moment, it seemed like time was escaping him, and so was the excruciating journey ahead of him.

He kept running though, with the speed of the wind to guide him. He finally reached a clearing, and a much more smooth dirt path opened up for him. Now he faced trouble, which way was he meant to go? If he chose either way, it could either lead him closer to where he's meant to be, or further away into the wilderness and becoming more hopelessly lost. Was it worth the risk? Guess not. Sighing defeated, Carlos saw a log alongside the dusty path just up north and he decided to sit down and calm his nerves. Someone had to come find him, and he was praying that someone does.

–

Carrying a burning spotlight, holding it high into the air to signal his position, one of the senior scouts was patrolling the rounds. He was a senior, a seventeen year old among the sixteen year olds. They're usually separated because they're doing separate activities, but this was one of those moments when all campers were able to get together for one hike, overcoming the adversity together. But there was something in the back of his mind, saying that something was wrong. Like a missing piece of the puzzle.

"Okay, troops. We're going to take rest here, and see if we have everyone here. So just sit on the grass, James there will have the spotlight in the middle, and drink plenty of water. We'll leave as soon as everyone's accounted for." The leader of the camp announced, and handed clipboards to every one of the seniors. James, who was the spotlight carrier, moved into the centre of the crowd and planted the light in the middle. He grabbed his list and went over to his group.

"Hey guys, listen for you name, and call out," James proceeded to marking his list, and everyone was responsive, before they became chatty again. But everyone on James' roster was here and accounted for. He didn't lose any straddlers, which made him happy. He didn't need to stress over something like that at this hour, especially in the vision impairing darkness.

"You all accounted for?" James looked up to see his best friend, Kendall, another senior, asking for his list.

"Yeah, everyone's here. You?" James gave the list back to Kendall who nodded to assure James, before turning back to the leader. James took a breather as he sat on a flat surfaced rock and tried to calm himself down. He still had that little inkling that something was terribly wrong.

"Attention, all seniors. Everyone please come over here," James heard the leader call, and everyone was crowding over to him. So James followed suit with Kendall. There next to the leader was another senior, a girl named Jo, who had a crushing look of panic marked on her face.

"..So are you sure?"

"Positive, he's not there. I don't know what happened, and neither do his friends." James heard distantly from Jo. Someone..went missing?

"Okay guys, Jo here says that one of hers is missing. He couldn't have gotten very far now, so we need someone to go out and look for him." The leader put forward. Neither wanted to leave, having to walking all the way down and search for a misbehaved boy, and bring them back up again. But James knew this was going to happen, and even though it wasn't his fault, he felt like it was. So he volunteered.

"I'll go search for him. I'm already carrying the spotlight so it'll be easy for me to find him. We'll try make our way back, I promise I'll get him here." James said bravely. And it didn't seem like any of them had a problem with it.

"You're a good man, James. I have the back up light in my bag so if I see yours, we'll relocate each other." James nodded, knowing what to do now, and was just about to leave. That was until Jo caught up to him.

"Bring him home safely, okay James? I'm putting my faith in you. Bring Carlos back." Jo pleaded, and James was determined to make sure that he does.

"Bring Carlos back, got it. You take care of my troops as well." James noted for Jo before grabbing the light and running backwards, down the dirty, dusty trail, with one thing in mind. Find Carlos, and bring him home.

–

It felt like an eternity before Carlos had any hope of salvation. Really, it was about an hour or so, but he still felt helpless. In the eerie abyss of the darkness and shadows, Carlos barely even knew himself before long. The darker the night grew, the blinder and sicklier he felt. As if he's lost his body to the mercy of the cold winds and just wanted to float. A bad kind of floating to say, because he felt chilly, and painful in it's grasp.

Would he really be ended this way? There was just so much that was going on in the first day of camp, only to have it ruined and wrecked by his stupid, idiotic mistake. The only security to it all was that his helmet was tied securely to his head. But that didn't mistake the feeling that he was lost. He promised his parents that he wouldn't be like that, and end up being at risk to the wild, but he did just that, and he even felt his parent's disappointment shine down on him. It was his mistake at most, and now was the penalty for it all.

Until suddenly, Carlos grew blind again, but not from the pitch black night, but a warmth. A loving glow that made him wince his eyes away from the luminosity. This was the light of his hope, and the answer to his prayers. A salvation from his damned. He reopened his eyes to see a tall shadow like figure that had the source of the light. It was approaching, and as a result, the light grew brighter. This was the same light he had felt before, only this time it felt more real, since it was coming to him, rather than he approaching it. As the light shone on him, he was hoping he was noticed. And so he was when he heard the call.

"Carlos!" A husky, but unknown voice called out to him. He turned around, still unable to see because of the light, and saw the figure that was calling him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you found me," Carlos cried ecstatically, as he ran up to whoever it was and tackled into his arms. It was a bold move, but he didn't care because he was saved, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Carlos? Are you alright?" The boy held onto Carlos' tightened arms and loosened them, just to push him back a little and check to see if the boy was alright. But the first thing either of them saw was into each other's eyes. Carlos stared into the hazel colour of the boy, a strong, fierce and determined soul presence was evident. And Carlos was a bit speechless at how powerful it was. James looked into the brown that held a soul that seemed.. fine. After everything he could've been through, the dangers and the risk, his soul just felt fine. Like it wasn't broken because of his lack of faith or the absence of hope. Carlos was fine, just perfectly dandy. It was just that something else in his eyes told him differently

"I'm fine, but thanks for saving me. You're my hero," Carlos leaned back into his embrace and he did something that surprised the both of them. He cried. Right into his chest, and he let those little fears, scares and insecurities pour out in emotional form. James didn't mind, because he was just glad that he was safe. His mind grew less unsettling, and turned more calmer than he ever felt before. He just complied, by holding Carlos through it all.

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologised, pulling back and sniffling, "I shouldn't have gotten myself lost. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not an idiot. You're a camper. Now, let's get back to the rest of them. Jo must be worried sick, as if she hasn't got enough on her hands already." James held the spotlight straight up in the air, and he proceeded to walk Carlos through the right way, the path back home.

"By the way, my name's James." James held out a hand to shake for Carlos, who took it gratefully. He still had a stricken look on his face, so James started to smile through his wall, and tried to get him to smile along with him. And that smile, it was bright. Like the light of the spotlight couldn't compare to how bright it was. The teeth that shone, it was like the stars in the sky themselves. This was his starlit hike.

"I'm still sorry I made you walk all the way back to find me. I won't misbehave anymore." Carlos swore to promise. He couldn't look at James in the face, feeling like he's a hindrance

"No, Carlos. If misbehaving is your thing, then you shouldn't stop it. Just, next time, don't get yourself lost and into trouble okay?" Carlos nodded and looked back to James, who still had that smile on his face. He felt comfort from that and subconsciously, moved closer to James. Just for that extra security that he needed to feel. Even James had a slung arm around him to make sure he didn't go off on the wrong path again.

In the distance that they covered, James and Carlos finally saw the other spotlight in the air. And both were indeed glad to see it. So they hurried back, catching up to where they left off, and made sure that things were going alright now.

"Oh, Carlos! You're back." Jo screamed and ran over to him, fawning over him and making sure that he was okay. Once it was sure that he was perfectly fine, James went back to his group of kids, and Carlos went back with Jo to his own friend, Logan, who started to scold him about how reckless he was. But afterwards, he asked him about his adventure and the tale he had to tell.

As closer to the campground they went, Carlos still couldn't help thinking about James. Sure, they were one year apart, but still, James meant a lot to him. He was his hero, his saviour. No, wait.

James was his guiding light.

**So, good? was it worth something? Was I right that it turned out well?  
><strong>

**Okay, honestly for me, I see Jarlos as friendship solely, but in certain AU's, then I think they can really be something. I see something here, so if you do too, then love it! And by love, I mean review, cuz reviews are love XD**

**And I get it when people are strictly one shipped, so I know if this doesn't suit your taste, then your sad to wait for the next one of that ship. But hey, you gotta broaden your scope like me =D. But that's totally up to you though, you can still vote for your preferred story out of these ones, but you should definitely wait for the others before you do. But in the meantime, alert/fave/review so I can be inspired for more =D**

**Next is Kenlos, and the theme is Dark. Havn't a single idea yet XD, But it will be good, I'll make sure of it =D  
><strong>


	4. 4 Dark

**Howdy, y'all =P Got another one ready cuz I felt like it, so here it is, a Kenlos. Gotta say, it's a fave for me, I don't see why people don't like it. Well for me, it's just because it pairs off with Jagan, which is my fave, but still. I hope this will show you how cool it is XD**

**Firstly, I'm not use to first person style of writing, because I find it hard to be both character and narrator, so I can illustrate the setting for you guys, and still dive into the emotional bits of character. I wasn't planning for it, but somehow it came out to be in Carlos POV. So just follow it I guess =P**

**Summary:** It was just suppose to be a night in, a regular thing between them. So how did it turn out this way?**  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 4. Dark (Kenlos)  
><em>

It was suppose to be a simple night in. So how did it get this way?

Kendall was hosting our weekly guys night in that we do every Friday night. Coming home from school that afternoon, the clouds were beginning to pick up in the dreary sky. And then I knew that something bad was going to happen... or perhaps the rain would wash away the bad notions and something good was going to bloom. Either way, it was all so suspicious. And I was at unrest.

Arriving home, I threw my bag inside my room, not caring about it knowing I was only going to look back on it on Monday anyways. I got changed into some casual clothes and even threw in my pyjamas in a bag. I was awaiting for these nights, as it kept something for me to look forward to. Grabbing my lucky helmet, I was out in a flash, ready to meet with Kendall, James and Logan. Just the thought of it, I felt kind of snuggly warm from it. I knew this was going to be good.

Reaching the steps to Kendall's house, I rapped on the door, awaiting for him to appear and his smiling face to greet me. Okay, I'll admit it, I think I like Kendall. Just a tiny bit though, I don't even think this was love at all. I just..felt this closeness to him that I do compared to others. That I need him near me, like a security around me. And I knew that he'd never let me down, so to understand that protective nature, I...kinda fell for him, I guess. But I still don't know. In fact, I was even planning to see how tonight was going to go before I would see if my feelings were true.

"Hey, Carlos. I didn't think you were coming," Kendall greeted me at the door, and sure enough his smile was there.

"Of course I was. Why, did something happen?" I asked.

"Well, James got in trouble for his assignment, so he has to stay home and finish it. And Logan got dragged down with him too, so the two of them didn't want a night in. I thought they told you?" I shook me head, a bit confused but slightly annoyed at those two. However, I was kinda... appreciative. I'm all alone with Kendall, for one night. Well, that is if he still wants me here.

"It's okay. It can just be the two of us. Whaddya say?" I put on my biggest smile and nodded furiously at the idea. Of course I want to, Kendall. Just the two of us together...

"What first, Carlitos?" Kendall asked, and he stared at me while he did. It was nice, but just looking at him, I felt stunned under his gaze.

"Um, h-how about some video games?" I said perkily, trying to hide my nervousness. Though I doubt it would've hidden my clammy hands too. I kept them busy by placing my bag down next to the sofa, and then wiping them occasionally on my pants. This was going to be a long night. I could even sense the day slip away, but the time I spent with Kendall, made it all worth it.

–

By around dinner, Kendall's mom had to go to her waitress job, and luckily Katie had her own little sleepover to go to. She was complaining about the ones Kendall always has on a Friday night, so now she has her own little night in. But knowing her, it's probably a night filled in pink, and teen pop star posters with lipstick all over it. Besides that, Kendall and I sat close together in front of the TV, by the foot of the sofa, munching away on our combination of dinosaur shaped chicken and macaroni. I dunno what it is with Kendall and dinosaurs, but I gotta admit, the food tastes great though. And I dunno who it was that suggested that we eat with our fingers, granted it is finger food, but it still made it kinda fun. Occasionally Kendall would threaten to wipe his greasy hands on me, and I'd flinch, then do the same to him. We laughed and let the world around us fade away.

After the meal and a round of dessert, which Kendall also suggested an ice cream war, but I told him not to as it would be a perfectly good waste of sweet chocolate ice cream, I could see the skies above start to dimmer until the sun was gone, and the first stars started to greet the black backdrop. The house inside was starting to let the shadow creatures out, now that they were safe to do so. The doors to darkness started to open, and the only illumination came from the TV set. Although it was quite frightening, it was...kinda cosy. When amidst the darkness, the only attention you're drawn to is the light, and a warmth that you feel from it, it made the scenery seem relaxing.

"Hey Kendall, want me to turn on the lights?" I was still terrified to a point, so I asked for some mood lighting.

"Hehe, what are you, scared? This so gives me an idea! Let's watch a scary movie," Kendall ecstatically cried, and with that haunted face on... Kendall, what are you up to? Are you trying to make me afraid of the dark? Cause if you are... it's working.

"N-no. W-we should def-definitly do that," Can you see through my brave face, Kendall? Honestly, I don't really like scary movies. My older brother use to always watch it when I was a kid, and it scared the life out of me. Of course back then, I was young and foolish, and thought all things on TV documented were real. Though I could never find a Pikachu...

"Great, I've got one that's just been released. You get the popcorn, and I'll set everything up." Kendall smiled sweetly at me, and my fears were forgotten. I wish he could smile at me throughout the movie, so I wouldn't be scared. But I could only hope for that at best. Walking back to the kitchen, I grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave, and waited for it to heat up. I stared at the glow of the oven, it was entrancing amidst the darkness. My attention was snapped away when I heard right outside, the pitter-patter of rain against the panes. The mood was getting worse, but through it all... I still felt a bit cosy.

"C'mon, Carlitos. Movie's starting,"

"I'm coming, just need to pour the popcorn in a bowl." I come here so often, that I practically live here. I knew where everything was, so I didn't have trouble exploring the cupboards. I poured the contents in the bowl, the smell of butter and salt wafted against my sense of smell. It smelt like a movie in itself. I dashed back to Kendall, who was sitting relaxed against the sofa, a blanket draped across his lap. I had fond memories of it. Every night in, when we usually did things like this, we'd share a blanket between each other. Kendall and I shared one, as well as James and Logan, but only because really, James was a big blanket hog. Logan usually bunked in his sleeping bag on the floor, James had one to himself, and it was just me and Kendall underneath the warm cotton. And it didn't matter that we usually pressed against each other too. It was one of those things that I anticipate for every week.

I could immediately sense myself shaking, when the eerie theme music played during the start. I wanted to hide, and not show off my fear, but I think it was a little to late for that. Instead, I faced it boldly, trying to watch it without a shiver up my spine. I was saving that for Kendall's touches. I tucked myself underneath our blanket, set the popcorn between us, and we dug in as the movie rolled.

To say it was just horrendous and gruesome would be an understatement compared to what I really thought of it. I-It was...-ly terrifying. Even the little kernels left in the bowl started to dance, until I placed it on the floor, but it didn't help my shaking. Well that, and BOOM! The thunderous bane of the lightning strikes didn't help either. I would do a mini scream at those moments, like the nature itself was reflecting the movie. When something terrifying was happening, so did another thunder crash.

"Carlos, are you sure you don't wanna turn it off?" Kendall sensed my shaking. I didn't think it was that obvious. Of course the blanket did fall off at one time too. But I thought I was making it clear that I was cold.

"N-No, I'm s-sure I wanna w-watch it. K-keep it on."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back soon," Kendall left the couch, and a part of me felt a bit empty and hollow. Is it me, or did it just get darker in here? If I wasn't scared before, I'm much more terrified now. The victim in the movie was alone..and so am I. Okay deep breaths now, the movie isn't real. You never found that Pikachu, so serial maniac doesn't exist either.

The night was truly upon me, and no sign of moonlight could be detected in the room. The movie showed a scene where all was shadows and darkness, and with no lights in the room, it was the purest of darkness that enveloped me. I pulled the blanket closer to me, and just hoped that Kendall would be back soon, like he promised.

I was afraid I couldn't see anything. All I had was the power of my sense of touch. And right now, it's telling me that something is creeping amongst the shadows. Every so often, I'd hear a creak, or a step, just hoping it was Kendall. I would've called out to him, but that would've lead me wide open to vulnerability. What to do now? Just wait some more... Just keep in your thoughts and you'll be just fine.

WHAT WAS THAT! Okay, it was just nothing. I'm getting paranoid here. I reckon I hear Pikachu cries now for gosh sakes. It was all so surreal. I could sense it's presence. My skin was creeping, and the hairs on my neck grew legs just so they could stand. It was too creepy, I could just cry. I dived deeper, trying to feel as small as possible. Okay, just keep telling yourself: Nothing's going to get you, Nothing's going to-

"BOO!"

"AAAHH!" Oh my gawd, Kendall! Y-You scared me half to death, that I reckon I would've set the record for the world's highest jump. My heart is ringing in my ears, beating like a jackhammer. Or a high rabbit or something. And all Kendall did was laugh at me. I-It wasn't funny! Where he laughed, I began to tear up.

"Aheh.." Kendall ceased laughing, but I kept on going with it, "C-Carlos, you okay?" He said sweet and sombrely.

"N-No," I had to admit it, I was definitely not okay. Not when I was on the verge of being terrified and Kendall had to go and do that.

"Aw, geez, Carlitos, I'm so sorry." Kendall ran over to me, and knelt until we were eye level. I didn't look up, still too afraid. I thought I saw a face of horror when I tried to. But Kendall was persistent, especially when trying to gain my forgiveness. His finger curled around my chin, and he raised my head up. But what I saw was not a face of evil, but one of sweet serenity. My nerves calmed down and my waterfall stopped. As did the rain from the outside. And in came the twilight shining of the moon, the only light in the room.

I stared into that unmistakable green eyes that had a look of guilt in it's shine. Kendall's eyes were telling me, no begging for forgiveness. And among it all, I realised something. I really did like him. I wish my eyes could communicate as well as Kendall's, just so I could say that I love him. But I did the next best thing.

"I-I forgive you," It was all I could say, but I'm glad I did. That smile that I missed had returned, the guilt vanished from his eyes and a new emerald took it's place, a shinier colour than before. Now, that were the eyes that made me fall in love with Kendall. My heart didn't even stop racing, this was a new adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you that much. I thought it was funny." Kendall said quietly, like he meant it. I knew he meant well, I mean all friends did stuff like that right? I pulled a few pranks on Logan a few times. So I shouldn't be mad at him. I still was, but it was a reasonless spite.

"It's okay. Just- I'm still a bit shaky. Hold me?" Okay, that was my intention, but he owed me that much.

"Okay. How about we turn off the movie, and just watch some cartoons then?" I nodded, through my glassy vision, and he carried me all the way to the couch. He draped the blanket over the two of us, and switched the program. No more gruesome images, just made up stuff that I know does not exist. Like Pikachu, because we were watching Pokemon. Hey look, it's Gary, and he has an Umbreon. It's a dark type, but when it used flash, it lit up beautifully in the darkness.

And that gave me strength. The glow that shone on Kendall's face, it looked like he was a flash. He'd get me through the darkness. I know at times, I'll have to bare through it, but he'll be there. I know he will. To have him hold me, I felt safe from the darkness. Throughout that, I grew a bit tired, and laid my head on Kendall's chest. The warmth of his skin, with the beating of his heart, it was soothing, and melodic. My insecurities melted away.

My eyes drooped close, the darkness hid behind the lids. But under, over and through the darkness, I saw that flash. The dark had no chance, against it. That, I had to remember.

**So, good? bad? like the Kenlos yet?**

**Yeah I'm a poke-nerd so I put in the pokemon stuff, it wasn't my original idea, but I think I made it work. I remember that episode where Umbreon used flash, and I like the combo of black and yellow, so I put in that part. I think it turned out better than I thought =P Whaddya think, send me your thoughts in a review**

**Okay, next time, the theme is Seeking Solace, and I plan a Kogan for it. So stay tuned, kiddoes =D  
><strong>


	5. 5 Seeking Solace

**Hey all. Here's another story I'll be writing, so if you like it, vote for it, and I'll see what people think about it.**

**Okay, this was a bit different for me, because all the others had happy feelings to it, this was a bit different from what I write, I think this is more angsty than what I normally write, but it still had that falling in love element I just love, so I hope you guys do too**

**So, this is the Kogan one now, enjoy =D**

**Summary: **It wasn't his fault. He couldn't live with it anymore. But his little angel came to save him when he was down, and now he had a promise to keep, and he was going to keep living strong**  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 5. Seeking Solace (Kogan)_

It felt like humanity started to give up on him. And frankly, he wanted to give up on humanity as well. Life never treated him well, so he started to feel a bit worthless. He was knocked down and out, forced to live the trials of the man, the survivor. All of that, only when he was just a boy himself. He just wanted one thing really, but when he realised how strongly he missed it, he started to feel numb about it. As if he's forgotten how it felt, how wonderful it feels when you've gotten it. It was love, a certain feeling that told him he was taken care of, that things would be okay. He just wanted a solace, something that'll make the pain disappear, and never have to look back at it. To forget his troubles, that this did not happen at all, and he could actually live out his boyish dreams.

But that was not an option for him at all. He just sat there, in tattered clothing, including a grey beanie which covered his dirty, blonde hair. An overcoat was his source of warmth in the middle of a Winter blizzard. A worn out box laid in front of him, his single thought written in black ink so people can sympathise. 'Please give me money.' He laid behind it, trying to isolate himself from the busy city scene. He was like an outcast, and all he wanted to do was to die. But he couldn't, he had to take the burden for someone else. His little sister needed his help, and it was bad enough that she was younger than him, and that she carried the same weight that he had. He just couldn't give up on her, not yet. All thoughts wrapped around his sister, Katie. And he thought about what he could do, what he could be, what a Kendall Knight is suppose to do.

He didn't beg, or plead, or did some sort of trade performance just so they could throw their coins for him. He was dignified, and he just sat and waited, praying and hoping that his cries of mercy would be answered. It was a shame that he couldn't hold onto that hope for as long as he could. He was ready to give up, knowing how the heartless, self centred people behave, and wouldn't spare anything worth liveable his way.

He laid in the streets, just pretending to be dying, well he might as well be. His thoughts also consisted of how shallow these people were. That humanity was an ugly sight to see. Only a few people would give him any recognition, otherwise he was just trash in their eyes. He hated every one of them, just as much as they would've looked at him like a scum. He wasn't a person who had surrendered everything, and hit the skids. He was a forced subject to become one of them. He was just as much a person than he is worthless. Even a few people could see that.

There was one time, a scruffy but playful dog came and greeted Kendall. He was furry and had a hope in his eyes like Kendall had. Even with a cheerful expression, Kendall couldn't help but to smile. The dog was cute, innocent, well deserving of a home, and was capable of giving love. It reminded a lot of him, and how he could be as energetic as he could be, if only he had the energy like it. He gave it a pat, and ran his fingers through it's dirty fur, wasn't caring that it was getting filthy, if it wasn't already. The dog would climb in his lap and play with him, and it was like they knew what each other had in common. They wanted to love, and feel affection, be raised properly and feel like they've belonged somewhere. It was clear that they weren't, when one heartless idiotic person had dumped his whole coffee into his box, whatever that remained in there becoming wet and sticky, and the paper turning stained and fragile, almost unusable, and along came his source for a bite, for him and Katie.

He didn't even know how this happened at all. His life was something people use to envy. Now they've swapped shoes, and his once former friends have now become the people that have looked down on him. He never treated them like dirt, and they've made him feel more like the gum on the bottom of the shoe. And his once friends are now strangers. All because of this one change. It had to happen to him. He didn't deserve it.

–

_It was all surreal, it happened one normal afternoon. Kendall was staying at home, taking care of his sister, just relaxing and beating the master level of his video game. The sky still contained that blissful orange as it began to fall into the late afternoon, the lazy afternoon. And the horizon was starting to burn a resonating red._

_Mr and Mrs Knight was coming back from their jobs, and other errands, both in a single car. They both couldn't wait to get home and just relax, have their family time together, and let another day pass by. But that was never the case..._

_It came as a flash, and like it also, it went by suddenly. They never heard the slam, never heard the cries, and never heard the heartbreak..more like a stilling of the heart. That would've made their own hearts shatter. Whether they were fortunate to not have to experience it so early or not, they still became devastated by the result. A blend of mechanics, glass and oil scattered the road. And a newer shade of red was seen, other than the one being made by the sun. There was nothing running at all, the cars died down, unable to be functional at all. And their lifelines tied with them._

_Kendall awaited for his parents to arrive home, a bit worried that they were late. He brushed it off as just a last minute errand, or the traffic hit them hard. It wasn't the traffic. The phone rang in the kitchen, and he went to go pick it up. He never knew it, but he regretted that decision. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Excuse me, Is this Kendall Knight?" A mysterious woman asked on the other line. Normally, Kendall got calls from his hockey friends._

"_Yes, this is him."_

"_I-I'm sorry." At first confusion struck him, he was starting to panic. Until the enormity of the situation turned colossal, making it anchor on what his shoulders could handle. When he heard, he collapsed to the floor, on his knees, and let the reality of the world gravitate into his comprehensible mind. They were gone... and so did his spirit._

_It was worse when he had to tell his sister. A night filled with tears, cries, hopelessness and despair filled the air that night. Kendall had Mrs Majkowski, his friendly neighbour, drive him to the hospital, and he and his sister had one last look of their idols, lie perfectly dormant, before they were covered and dragged away, their existence dissipating as they separated. After the burial of their parents, both being in peace, there was one more thing on his mind he had to worry about_

_They were orphans. Defenceless, poor, weak orphans. And it hurt that first day they stepped into their new environment. They met with people same to him, each of them having lost a piece of their hearts. He couldn't have found a better group to relate to._

–

That's where she rested, where she got her meals, and she got her strength to be a survivor. Kendall would come back at night too, get his own mouthful of life into his system. But he had big dreams ahead of him. He would get rich somehow, buy his own house, raise Katie alone, and have his life end up being big. He would do it, he would show up with a house of love to give to everyone. The problem was how was he going to do it.

Right now, he was struggling to get money for food, let alone even one day in an apartment. He would have to face going back, to eating stale food, and sleeping in uncomfortable cots. He just prayed hard, that was his only solution. He asked his mom, he asked his dad, he asked any entity that would hear his call, please let him find that love that'll help him survive. He didn't even care about the money, but if he could feel that love that would make him victorious, he knew he was rich already.

Suddenly, Kendall's hand started to feel warm. One hand, compared to the rest of his frost bitten body, it felt comfortable. It felt a feeling that he never thought he could embrace in a while. And in between the warmth he felt, he also felt a piece of paper separating him. There was no mistaking it, this was a hand. A hand that was giving him money, but also provided him with a relief. A last, glimmering hope that maybe he would find someone to even care about him. He looked up.

What he saw took his breath away from what he already lacked. When he raised his eyes, it went from black leather shoes, to grey slacks, to a navy blue woollen jumper, then he met up with another set of eyes. A brown pair, one that made him feel comfortable, that had the answers to what his hope had been holding on for. He was awestruck, his heart started to beat crazily, and he was amazed that someone like this person would've paid any attention to him. He looked rich, because he was dressed in a school uniform, one that told you that he came from an elite school. But he knew things were okay, when the person had smiled at him. And he felt weird about it, was this a sign of affection?

They both held onto their hands for a few seconds longer, before they let go. In Kendall's hands, there laid a bill, marked 50. Kendall was even more mind blown that someone would give him money this much. Was he like an angel or something, because he could've sworn he had met his saviour. It was more than just a sign of salvation, he became an inspiration.

"Strength, my friend." The boy said, and smiled strongly at Kendall. Kendall was still paralysed on the spot, and he looked back up to the boy. He was more interested at him than he was at the bill in his hands. They locked eyes for one more time, and the boy asked for Kendall's hands once more. They held their hands together, the boy's fingerless gloved hands embracing Kendall's frosty ones.

"Be strong for me. I promise I'll be back for you. I know you deserve more. Okay, wait for me." The boy said lastly, before removing his hands, and the last contact of salvation, before he ran after the bus that was impatiently waiting for him. Kendall let his eyes wander at him, and wondering what it was that he meant. D-Did he actually care about him? B-But why would he? He was much better for him than what he deserves, so why did he slip him some money.

But either way he thought about it, he felt something from him. A comfort, a solitude within that one contact they had. He found another reason to keep surviving. He had to live longer, just so he could meet up with his again. He promised that he would, so he had to hang in there. Otherwise, the last of his solace would be gone.

He'll come back. Just first, he had to scrape up the last of his earnings, and go get some food for his growling stomach. Oh wait, that wasn't his stomach, it was a real growl from the dog beside him. Well, he found himself a companion now. He had a good day today, and it was only just starting.

**How's it? Good? Odd?**

**It was a Kogan, so I figured I'd get something from it, so let us see what you guys think. I'm not very heavy on the angst, especially to this degree, but It was a bit fun to write because it was a mix of emotion and physicality.**

**Anyways, next chapter, the last story before you can vote which one will be worth reading. The theme is Breaking Away, and it's none other than Jagan, my fave pairing. So stay tuend for that, and all you exclusive shippers can also tell me you want the others though too. Just leave a review and I'll get back to you all**

**So, we cool? Awesome, review please! =D  
><strong>


	6. 6 Break Away

**Hey all you people! Listen to me! Hehe, anyways, here is the first chapter of the sixth and final story of this challenge. This means that you, the readers, get to decide which one will be more interesting to read, and vote which pairing will get the next theme. I'll explain more at the end**

**Anyways, this is the last pairing, Jagan, which happens to be a fave, but I ship all of them so I won't let my bias get in the way of votes =P, I like all the stories so far, so we'll see where this will be going**

**Enjoy! =D**

**Summary: **The feeling of love wasn't something you could learn, and be able to get a hold over. It was something you felt from within, so Logan must get over idealism, and replace it with realism, and the new librarian can teach him that.**  
><strong>

_100 Themes Challenge – 6. Break Away_

If there was one thing that a smart boy like Logan Mitchell knows, is that knowledge is power. Knowledge made him feel big, it made him feel strong, and bolder than what he already is himself, small and timid. He can find the confidence in himself from knowing fact and answer, rather than being subjective to opinions on certain trending topics. If Logan didn't know an answer to it, he would've felt small, teeny to a point where he is superfluous to the conversation. Which is why one of the many places he would always find himself in is the library.

Being surrounded by all those facts, figures and information within the reach of his fingertips, he felt happy at every visit that he does. He can't live without having the knowledge in his mind, his memory filled with random information, and his brain working quicker than a calculator. He wants to be able to conquer life's challenges, just knock down every question that gets in his way, and leave no mystery unsolved. He would crack the code, solve the puzzle, and get down to the bottom of even life's answers.

He was also an avid reader as well. Often he would read upon the adventures, the actions and the climactic tensions within the story. The fiction that he reads, he finds himself lost in a world where exploration means endless possibilities. He could taste a freedom on his lips, that sweet taste of privilege on his tongue, and the special feeling of being a character. He just loves these stories.

Because really, Logan didn't know who he was anymore. What was to benefit if he gained this infinite wisdom. He wouldn't be able to put his skills to the test unless he would find a way to stare at the mystery in the face, and be able to understand the puzzle before he could decipher the riddle. Just so he could gather the clues and gain the key to the door. And finally, his logical mind would be of some use. But frankly, he rarely even uses his mind at all. Which was why he loved reading fiction more than he does studying.

And to keep a secret, what Logan really loved is romance novels. As a teenager, he was a strong believer of love, and sappy, honest feelings. If anything, he had a whole bottle of emotions within him, waiting to be released. But who in their right minds would want to look at him in the way that the couples do in his books. Along with his love for reading, also came an over active imagination. Even if it didn't happen to him in reality, he always envisioned what it could be like when it does happen.

From what he's read, and what's been going on in his mind, the perfect person for him.. he'd be tall, have great brown hair, a lot of muscle for that protective outlook, sporty, but with a touch of intelligence with him, and a spark of life in his glittery brown eyes to accompany his lifestyle. He keeps on wishing that those perfect, pink luscious lips would meet his one day. But he didn't even know the person, let alone having that moment actually happen to him. It was all just a fantasy, created by his mind.

Letting the dust of his dreams go off into the wind, he returned back to his book. He was great with sympathy so he could put himself as the main character, and envision these events as if they were his eyes. To feel that heart skipping, cheeks heating, stuttering moments have affected him like he would have. Being a damsel in distress, he wants to break free from his confines and become a freelancer. It was all too real, and too wonderful to have been called life. These were just pages really. Just white pieces of paper with black text written across it. They weren't the real deal.

Feeling saddened by it all, he decided to put the book down just for a bit, and let his eyes rest for a moment. He still loved the library atmosphere, the hush and quiet of the setting made it easy for him to clear his thoughts and lose his mind from reality, and feel elevated from this Earth, into a new, forgiving universe.

Logan laid his head on the table, just resting and letting exhaustion take over. That is, until in his sideway vision, he saw a figure walk into the library, a tall horizontal figure, with brown hair and a good structure with him. He lifted his head off the table until the man was vertical to him, and he took a good look at who came by.

And by goodness, if that wasn't someone who made Logan stop altogether completely. The person had a silky wave of a brown mop of hair on his head, his eyes were piercing and almost looked as if it changed colour, his shoulders were pretty broaden, implicating a sense of strength, and to see all that he was, he even had to tilt his head up. That was how tall he was.

Soon his visions of his fantasy started to cloud his brain and fill him in that he was the man that lived in his dreams, the epitome of his wishes. He had to know who he was and find out what made him so.. so perfect. But reality hits, and it hits hard. Why would he even stare in your direction for..

Oh wait, he is staring.. okay quick, hide hide! Logan buried himself in his book again when they almost locked eyes.

Logan was hoping that the mysterious fellow didn't realise that he was staring. It'd be creepy if he did know, and realised that someone as odd as him was staring at him with desire. Then again, he seemed like the creator of dreams, so perhaps he wasn't the only one who had ever stared at him for so long.

Out of the corners of his novel wall, he saw him talk to the older librarian of the place, and he was fitting on a name tag on his chest. So, he was a librarian here? Which means that he would be seeing a lot of him here. This was practically his second home, so if someone as gorgeous as him was working here, he would have many chances to be able to talk to him. Maybe not today, and perhaps not tomorrow either. But he would. He has to, for his love of romanticism.

Logan decided it was time to check out the books and start heading home. He spent a lot of time here anyways, so he needed to return home for dinner. Grabbing his stack of books, and his backpack, he proceeded to walk over to the checkout. But he was too busy with his books, he never realised that the guy he was after was carrying his own stack of books himself, walking in the way of the straight line path that Logan was taking. Surely you knew what was going to happen.

_SMACK!_

The mountainous pile of books came raining down and scattered themselves over the floor. Logan was frantically picking up the books, and the guy had rubbed his forehead which got hit by a hard covered novel.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going," the boy said, and the voice he said it in was really smooth, it made Logan forget everything in his mind, all the knowledge went unnoticed. All he did was stare at the hand offered to him, as he blushed and stammered, trying to find his way around this awkward situation.

"I-It's okay. I-It was just a small bump." Logan said, as he helped himself up. He was sure that electricity would've ran through him if they had contact with each other. He could feel the static attracting to him already at their close proximity. Just forgetting everything he stared at the mess of books on the floor. As the guy started to shelve the books, the very least Logan could do was help him. It was partially his fault and he felt bad for it.

"Here, lemme help. 702 goes here, 698 is up here.." Logan began arranging the books in order of their system. He knew it off the top of his head how it worked, so he knew where the books went. Plus some of them he has read before, so he knew where he got them from.

"Wow, okay. It's not necessary, but thank you anyways. I'm James, the new librarian, and I just started working here today," The boy identified as James, said his name and it rang in Logan's ears. That sounded like a great name, one befitting for the boy of his fantasies.

"I-I'm Logan. Nice to meet you," Logan didn't even think that he would've started meeting this guy, er James, until later but here he was, already starting on a first name basis, and they've only seen each other for a few minutes.

"You sure know your books, don't you?"

"It's like I practically live here. I know where the things go." Logan didn't complain that he was doing James' job for him, then again, he was trying all that he could not to look at him. Together, they were able to put all of the books away, and get Logan's pile back up again. That is for one book, the romance novel he was currently reading.

"Hmm, this is a fiction novel. It doesn't belong here, so I'm guessing, it's yours?" James offered the book, where Logan received it with a blush.

"Eheh, yeah it's mine. I was reading it," Logan said, while scratching the back of his neck and trying to will away the reddening in his face.

"Hmm, 'Love among the stars,' I've heard of this book. I hear it's the most romantic book, that mostly it's the single women who ever read this, like my mom," James tried to joke about it, but he could see how awkward it was making the boy in front of him. He hasn't even taken a single gaze at his eyes yet, so he tried not to make him feel even worse.

"I'm sure a lot of people read this though. But if you don't mind me asking, have you ever had a lover before?" Immediately, the voice in his head was screaming 'NO!', and he was feeling worse and worse. Instead, he just shook his head vigorously.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with that." James gave back the book, and slung an arm around Logan, proceeding him to the front desk to ring up his borrowings.

"You must think I'm some kind of loser or something," Logan said, in his defeated whispering voice. James stared at him.

"No, I don't. I think you're a great catch, Logan. But there's something you gotta do before love can come knocking on your door," Logan lifted his head to look at James, anywhere but his eyes, he didn't want to face the reality when he spoke, "You've got to break free, Logan. You think that someone will find love, reading these kinds of books, all cooped up in a make believe world, written be someone who probably has never found love themselves, and probably just sold themselves out for this book? I don't think that's how love works. It's what you feel inside that counts. Do you ever feel anything reading this book? As in personally?" Logan shook his head.

"Look at me, Logan." James leaned over and lifted his head up, and in that instant that their eyes met, Logan did feel something deep within him. A bubbling, flaring sensation right in the pit of his stomach that made it flutter. His heart beat count raised up more than normal than he can explain about it. He stared in the hazel eyes of James, that sparkle of life within them, that was something Logan had never known before. Maybe James could teach him a little something about love, since he knew so much about it. That was what he was hoping for.

"Listen, when you get tired of reading these sappy idealistic novels, come find me, okay?" James said sincerely, and they broke away from each other, just so James could scan and check out Logan's books. Including the novel on the top pile. As Logan was about to leave, he stared at the cover of the book for a second. Was he really losing his grip on life, because he was reading about a lifetime experience in a book? Logan was still weary about it, but he trusted James to know more about the life experience than any book can tell him. Instead..

"Here, I wanna return this. I don't think I'm gonna need this. But, I'm still not ready," Logan trailed off, still living in the security of his idealistic views of love. Maybe he would break free one day, just maybe. But first he had to understand his promise, "But when I do, you promise you'll be here?"

James smiled, "I promise you, Logan. I'll help you break free."

Logan returned the smile, one filled with emotion and sincerity back at James. He never knew that just this first encounter would've made Logan contemplate about his meaning of love, and what it meant to him at the personal level.

Perhaps he needed to break free from it all. The library was not his home, it was just a safe haven. He still had a whole life ahead of him. All the while thinking about it, he also hoped that he would be holding James hand in the process. He would be his breaker, his liberation. He would be his granted freedom.

**So, good? It was a good write this one because the topic I'm learning for English class is about idealisms of love, in different times. So this could've been a creative for it XP**

**Okay, more about the challenge. I plan on having a new installment for every chapter every 6 themes, so I won't rush one over the other, so be aware of that. But I'm all for mixing the order of that pairs, and that will be decided by you guys, by voting your options in a poll. You can be exclusive about it, and just request for one ship, or you can list the order of the stories from 1-6. This will repeat every 6 chapters, cuz like I said, I'm all for mixing. Just leave your preferences in a nice review please, and I'll see how it'll go!**

**Okay, thanks you guys, enjoy the rest of the challenge =D  
><strong>


	7. 7 Heaven

**Hi guys. I've got an update up FINALLY after about a month of waiting. I've been so busy lately, I haven't had time for much writing. But I didn't want to seem like I abandoned this challenge, cuz I'll see it to a mighty long end.**

**Anyways, heres the next installment. It's a Kogan story so refer to it when reading it. It's comes after that, so yeah, if you didn't get my concept before, you'll get it now hopefully**

**Enjoy! =D**

_100 Themes Challenge – 7. Heaven (Kogan)  
><em>

He'd seen neither heaven nor hell for him to know where things were heading. Frankly, he questioned a lot about his spirituality a lot, nothing ever left without questioning. But things were what they were, he learned to accept that. The future was unpredictable, always out of reach. What he struggled to learn was that it wasn't just the future, but it was his future, what his greatness was out to achieve. Such potential ran through his fingers, but he knew nothing of the sort, to do even the slightest action, that push that he needed.

Instead, he sorta accepted it. It was an inevitable, so he focused all that the future had prepared for, that which became his present. For the present was bearable than the slings of the future. And what was his present saying to him? Did he find a salvation of sorts, he discovered a light that pierced through his thick exterior and touched him in a place that he thought was enclosed. His heart started to resonate under the holiest light. He was not left to suffer, but to be born anew. Rebirth, and who was it that did this?

It was that boy from a few hours ago. He couldn't get it off his mind, that he was someone in his community that even gave a care for him. A sick little suburb that isolates classes, segregation at it's best. But that boy, from that high class pedestal that he would've been on, actually smiled down at him. And he wouldn't forget those words, _"Strength, my friend." _

So that's where he was, finding his source of strength. He had that little, crumpled bill within the slits of his fingers, feeling the reality of it at his hands. This was going to be used for more than just strength. A hope, a faith, a salvation perhaps? Was it a sign, what meant by it's significance? Maybe it was like a promise or something, maybe he could meet that boy again, if he held onto it. It was worth a shot.

_Bark! Bark!_

Oh right, Kendall's little new furry friend. That scruffy little ball of sunshine, that walked step by step next to him. Kendall and man's best friend walked by the streets, his standing height meaning his own pride tall against the sea of business. Just as that boy did, Kendall wasn't afraid to break those barriers. He didn't want those undermining looks on him again. He had dignity, and he was going to show that.

Kendall reached a small bakery on the outskirts of town, something that Kendall could afford, both him and his friend. The smell of freshly baked wafted into Kendall's senses, and he smiled at that lovely aroma. The couple that ran the shop even knew Kendall, though not on the personal level. They've seen him around time a few times, and they knew what he was. So when Kendall asked for a loaf of bread and butter, they weren't afraid to offer twice of what he wanted, for only half the price. Of all modesty, Kendall tried to refuse, but they insisted, and it was clear that the argument was lost by Kendall.

"Thank you, so much, Ma'am. You are so very kind,"

"Oh, it's no trouble, young man. Keep strong," That word again, though it wasn't from the boy. But that's what he had heard, enough to get him through a bit more.

Kendall proceeded to stroll the town a bit more, the sun clear that it was centred above the sky, but covered underneath the dreary cover of grey clouds. His feet carried him anywhere now, he didn't care anymore. He felt a bit happy, that small tiny joy that he hasn't felt in a long time, something that he probably had mistaken as love. Probably, but he hasn't known it for a while, it was probably an illusion or sorts.

It was odd how Kendall found himself somewhere mysterious out of all that. He and his little friend saw a large building right behind him. A tall bell tower on top of a larger house of authority, made out of a mix of stone, brick and glass stood mighty as it appeared. It was a church. It didn't look busy today, considering it was the working day, so Kendall proceeded to take a seat by the steps of the building, smearing butter as best he could on some slices of bread, and ate it. He took a few slices of the loaves and fed his little buddy.

"We gotta get you a name," Kendall mused as he chuckled at the tickle from the dog's tongue. What would match something like this beast. Something small, frail, and helpless on the outside, but warm, loving, heroic and determined underneath the externals. A hearty animal, for a man full of love, a fearing terror to keep the darkness out, and allow the light to pour in. The best of the best.

"How about 'Hercules' or 'Herc', because you are strong." Little Herc barked and wagged his tail, like he understood clear human English. It was amusing, but it was pleasing to hear. If he ever needed to remind himself of strength, he'd never forget it, because he can predict that Herc would be with him always. That unbreakable connection, he could feel it with him.

The day seemed to pass by so idly, because the tall bell tower of the church started to ring it's bellow, so loud and powerful, it sent the pigeons off flying in all different directions with it's wrath. It rang once, twice, a third time. It was 3pm. And as Kendall recalls, it's the time when all the school kids are about to leave their classes, returning home. And that meant if Kendall had a chance with that boy, he had to leave.

"C'mon, let's go Herc," Kendall finished the last of his bread and began to pace to where the bus would've let the kids off. He moved through streets, and alley ways, any shortcut that would've granted access to where he needed to be. Herc followed closely behind, never leaving sight.

By the time he got there, he could already see the hoard of students start to scatter as they left the bus. Kendall tried to scope out the target of his eyes, among the crowd.

"Where are you..?" Kendall whispered below his breath, but that soon got caught in his throat as he saw him make his way over. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest, he heard it in his ears.

"I see you kept your promise," The boy said, a face filled of light and smiles.

"Of course I did, I keep my promises. Besides, I have to give this back," Kendall yanked his hand out of his pocket, holding onto the unused bill in his hands. He didn't spend it on the bread, it wasn't right that he did. But he didn't take it, instead gave it back and shook his head.

"Nah, you keep it. I'm pretty sure you deserve it more than me," Kendall felt sorta bad, really he never felt any guilt receiving charity from the common folk, but getting it from an angel, and with the amount it heralds, Kendall had to do something.

"Well then, let me treat you to something then. Anything, so long as it stops making this stare at me in the face," Kendall half honestly said, half joked, and the boy caught on to the joke instead, and he chuckled at him. It was something childish, and innocent, it was light and hearty, that Kendall labelled him angelic. Because he seemed so nice and pure.

"Well," The boy mused, thinking about it a bit, "Could you get me a slice of sweet cake at the bakery? And perhaps some tea with that too," Kendall offered with a nod, so the three of them started to walk their way to the bakery.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name,"

"Mine's Kendall,"

"Logan's mine," The boy now called Logan, shot Kendall a smile, very bright, and very pure. Everything about him was so pure, that Logan seemed like an angel. He saved Kendall out from his misery, so he is his guardian. Barely, did Kendall know him, but he could put a lot of trust in him. He could feel that.

"And the little guy?"

"Oh, he's Herc. He reminds me of strength, a strong little critter."

"He must be, a fitting name." Logan said, and before the two knew it, they reached that bakery. A new display of sweet cake was on the window for purchase, and Kendall bought two slices and some tea. The owner of the shop gave Kendall a look, and Kendall was a bit embarrassed. They took their cakes out to the little tables outside the shop and ate in peace. Kendall picked little bits and dropped them on the ground for little Herc.

As Kendall was staring at Herc take his bite sized portions, he glanced up at Logan, who was scoping the town. The light was shining gracefully on his face, his hair blowing in the wind. Apparently, the skies cleared and a bright sun started to smile. It was a heavenly sight, seeing Logan like that. He must be some kind of guardian angel, if the heavens knew who he was.

"Thanks for the cake," Logan said, finishing the last bite, and took slow sips of his tea.

"No, I should be thanking you. You saved me," Kendall said, with full honesty. Logan smiled at him, and Kendall blushed a bit. He didn't really say things like that, but this was different. Logan reached across the table, and got Kendall's full attention.

"I wanna get to know you Kendall. I know you deserve better than this," Kendall felt his heart swell. Was Logan really interested in him? No one else is, they never were. So for Logan to want to know him, Kendall felt honoured.

"I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" Logan grabbed his bag, and finished the last of his tea. He shot Kendall the same smile, and started to return home. All the while, Kendall looked back at Logan.

He watched his angel walk away. But he promised he'll be back tomorrow. He'll be waiting.

**Okay, hows that? Eh, well I didn't have any idea for this, the challenges are getting hard, especially for my concept, cuz first I've gotta list the order then correspond it to the theme, then write about some made up story that connects it. It's hard =S**

**See this is why, honestly, the most requests was Cargan, but finding Heaven and Cargan story together, I can't see it, so I decided to be Kogan for this one. But don't worry, that, and the other 4 stories will be updates soon after so watch for that.**

**Anyways, leave a review! =D  
><strong>


End file.
